


Pride in Ourselves

by TziLena



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Pride Parade, SO GAY, mention of Alex/Vasquez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-14 12:56:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15389226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TziLena/pseuds/TziLena
Summary: Prompt: Cat takes Kara to her first pride paradeWith CatCo sponsoring their own float, and Cat ready to show off her new fiance to the world, Kara goes along for the ride to her first pride parade.





	Pride in Ourselves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myownarchnemesis (breatrix)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/breatrix/gifts).



“Cat, I’m really not sure about this. I mean, I get the whole ‘coming out’ thing but do we have to make it a double meaning?” Kara stared at herself in the full length mirror, taking in her outfit of rainbow converse, tight leather pants, and Cat’s choice of a rainbow Supergirl tank top. “For someone who has adamantly agreed with me that my secret remain secret for yours and Carter’s sake, you sure are pushing this a little too close for comfort.”

Cat, from her seat at the vanity, rolled her eyes just before applying the last touches of her makeup. “Your hair will be up, you’ll be on the CatCo float with me, and Alex will be somewhere with one of her alien doohickeys ready to take down any bad guys that attack. You’ll be fine, Kara.”

Kara turned, hands on her hips, close to but not quite her Supergirl pose. “It’s not me I’m worried about. I can handle people asking questions, I can handle an alien attack. What I can’t handle is someone making the connection and going after my family.” Tears pricked her eyes despite the physical heroic she took.

“Kara…” Cat sighed sadly, stood, and walked over to her fiance, placing her hands gently on her biceps, lightly squeezing the muscles she found shaking there. “Darling, we’re going to be okay. I promise. You’re not protecting me alone. I trust your sister and her government issued friends to be there for us.”

Kara chuckled a bit, wiping at the corners of her eyes. “Her friends are not government issued. They do actually get along, you know. Hell, I think she’s been trying to work up the nerve to ask Vasquez out on a date.” She smiled and sighed out the tension before pulling Cat into a hug, her face buried in the other’s neck. “I’m sorry. I just want to keep you safe. We don’t need more attention than we already get as individuals.”

Cat pulled Kara into the embrace and ran her arms soothingly up and down Kara’s back. “I know and I appreciate every precaution and step you take to do that. But for once, I want the world to see the beautiful woman and hero I get the pleasure of seeing every day of my life.” Cat pulled back from the hug and smiled before kissing Kara softly. “I love you, Kara.”

Kara returned the kiss, one hand gently weaving into Cat’s hair. “I love you too, Cat.” She took slow deep breaths and was just breathing in the scent that was Cat. It enveloped and calmed her, grounding her and bringing Kara back to a peaceful state. When she smiled once more, Kara gave Cat one last chaste kiss before taking her hand. “Come on, I hear they hid Skittles all over the float.”

Cat once again rolled her eyes as she followed Kara. “It’s always about food with you, isn’t it?” 

Kara looked back at Cat, smirking. “Oh, you know it is. Especially when I get to sit down to my favorite meal.” For the first time since getting dressed, Kara openly admired Cat in her own pair of leather pants and rainbow CatCo t-shirt. She licked her lips and was about to debate even leaving the apartment when her com went off

Cat could see the immediate change. One moment she was being ogled like she was a cut of the best meat in the world (which she completely agreed with), and the next Kara’s eyes were on her but looking through her. A bit of disappointment shot through as she imagined Kara now needing to run out and save someone from a burning building or an unfortunate animal stuck in a tree. But, when mere moments later Kara was back with her, she smiled. “I take it there’s no heroics?”

Kara shook her head. “Nope. Just Alex letting me know that J’onn will be doing some Supergirl fly-bys to help with all of this.” 

Cat smiled warmly, squeezing Kara’s hand. “I told you it would be okay. Trust me once in a while, will you?”

“Always, Cat.” Kara couldn’t help but go in for another kiss, this one lip bruising and passionate. “I don’t want to go anymore. Let’s just forget the whole parade.” A light slap to her butt and a smirk from Cat told her she was going to have to wait. “Fine. But as soon as we get back home, I’m making you mine.”

Cat held her smirk. “Oh, darling. I’m already yours. Now let’s go. I don’t want to miss a moment of this.”

 

\-----

 

It was weird. The whole start before the parade was surprisingly quiet. A few people milled about the CatCo float making sure all the decorations were perfect and that the mechanics were in working order. There were also a few undercover DEO agents checking for any alien devices that weren’t their own defensive precautions. Kara recognized them easily but just smiled at them as with everyone else. She looked up and around, using her vision to easily find Alex on the rooftop across the street. She smiled and clicked on her com. “Everything looking good up there?”

“Yea, everything is good from here. I’ll be on the move with your float and J’onn will do some saving and at least one fly over to combat any suspicions. Otherwise all DEO agents are on standby to take care of anything that comes up. And remember Kara, if something does happen, blend in. Don’t compromise your safety.” 

Kara sighed, hoping it wouldn’t come to that. “Promise, Alex. I’ll just keep Cat safe.” With a quick nod, both muted their coms, Kara still making sure to listen in just in case. She went over to Cat who was busy yelling at some poor intern about how there were just not enough bags of Skittles to keep everyone happy. Of course by ‘everyone’ she meant Kara. But no one needed to know that. “Cat, I think there are plenty bags. Don’t worry.” She walked up behind her fiance and kissed her shoulder before whispering in her ear. “I grabbed a third breakfast anyway while you were working. I’m okay for a bit.”

Cat turned in Kara’s arms and sighed. “I know, I’m sorry. It’s your first pride and I should be more focused on making sure you’re having a good time instead of micro managing the damn float.”

“I couldn't agree more. Now,” Kara lifted Cat into her arms bridal style as Cat let out a surprised yelp that got everyone’s attention, “let’s get on that damn float so you can show me off to the world.” Kara smirked at Cat’s protests to put her down and continued up the stairs to where the two of them would be standing for the next few hours. “Aren’t you happy I made you nix the heels?”

Cat grunted through her blush as Kara put her down. “Yes but only because apparently you were right that there isn’t a throne for me.”

“You mean a chair?” Kara quirked an eyebrow.

“Darling,” Cat turned to Kara, “any chair I sit in is a throne.”

 

\-----

 

When the parade began, the float took off with a small jerk before picking up speed and falling in line with the rest of the floats and groups. Kara stood nervously waiting for them to leave the holding area before turning onto the main street. She took Cat’s hand for comfort, eyes scanning for her sister as another source of comfort.

“Kara, it’s going to be okay. Just enjoy the day for what it is; a celebration of love and pride.” Cat squeezed Kara’s hand, smiling up at her. “Forget for awhile that you’re a superhero and just enjoy being out and proud. That’s all anyone expects from you today; I promise.”

Kara nodded, smiling softly. “I’ll do my best.” As the float turned the corner, Kara leaned down to capture Cat’s lips in a loving embrace. She didn’t realize they were now in the public eye until she heard cheers and whistles aimed at their show of affection. She blushed deeply, only to open her eyes and find Cat already turning to waive to the crowd. Kara chuckled and did the same, holding Cat’s hand the whole way.

While on the move, Kara was able to get a good look at the people and floats around her. She smiled and waved to the crowds, hoping that next year Cat would let her experience it from the other side. But for now, she wouldn’t trade this for the world. About a half hour in, the floats came to a stop due to a scheduled performance further up the parade route. Kara took a moment to pop a bag of Skittles into her mouth and to take in the scene around her. Couples and families cheered, danced, and chatted as the whole thing went along. Kara turned to Cat, whispering in her ear. “Do you mind if I step off the float for a bit?”

Cat turned to Kara and shook her head. “Not at all. Just make sure to get back up here before we move on.” She kissed Kara quickly before letting her go.

Kara smiled thankfully and jumped off the float. It wasn’t until some people stared, and she could hear Cat mumbling from above her, that she realized she had just jumped down ten feet without even thinking. Woops. She decided to bend her knees, making a show as if she were cracking them before moving along. She clicked on her com to check in with Alex. “Everything looking good?”

Alex chuckled back. “Smooth move, jumper. Next time at least try to remember you’re pretending to be human.”

“Yea, yea. You getting a good view?”

Alex, who momentarily had her scope zoomed in on Vasquez’s ass, smirked. “Oh yea. Very good firm view.”

Kara grimaced at the comment. “Ew, Alex, get your eye back on the proper target, will you?” Alex laughed in her ear before she muted her com. Kara looked around and saw some people waving her over, asking if they could take a picture. Kara happily obliged, jogging over to get a few pictures.

One of the girls, probably around Kara’s age, was blushing like mad. “I am such a huge fan of yours. The way you speak out for alien rights makes me feel like I can be here too.” 

Kara blinked. It hadn’t occurred her that aliens would be here mingled with humans. But then again, why wouldn’t they be? If she was gay, of course there would be other not straight aliens on Earth. She then smiled, reaching out to hug the girl. “You are very welcome.” She then whispered in her ear, “and between you and me, you are most certainly not the only alien here.” She pulled back smiling to see the girl’s eyes bug wide and take in the symbol on her tank top. “But between you and me, yea?”

The girl nodded. “Absolutely.” She smiled again before finally taking a selfie with Kara. “You have no idea how much this means to me; to us.”

Kara nodded, happy tears wetting her eyes. “I do, believe me I do.” She pulled out one of her business cards from her back pocket, offering it to the girl. “If you ever need anything. From either of us.” She winked before heading back to the float to find her place once again next to Cat.

Cat, who had been watching Kara very carefully, looked at her with a curious eye. “Everything okay?”

Kara nodded and pulled Cat into her side. “Everything is great. Thank you for convincing me to come today.” She kissed Cat’s temple and sighed happily.

Just as Cat was about to respond, there was a roar from the crowd and Kara heard ‘Supergirl inbound’ over her com. She looked up and saw ‘Supergirl’ flying around waving to the crowd and the people involved in the parade. What had people even more excited, was that her signature red cape had been substituted in favor of a rainbow flag. Kara’s eyes filled with tears as she watched J’onn flying around in her place. The girl from before looked at Kara a bit skeptical before Kara winked at her and quickly floated for a half second, much to the girl’s amazement. 

J’onn landed on the Catco float, taking Kara’s hands on hips stance as he approached the couple. “You know, I could get used to all this attention.” 

Cat rolled her eyes. “As much as I appreciate you covering, I think I’d like to stick with the real deal.” Cat leaned into Kara’s side. “Nice touch with the flag. I guess Supergirl is out and proud then, huh?” 

J’onn shrugged and Kara chuckled at how much he had clearly been studying her body language. If she didn’t know better, she’d think she was looking in a mirror. “Thank you; for everything.” 

With a quick nod, J’onn was back up in the air, flying low over the remainder of the parade ahead of them to get in a good viewing before Kara made her way past. 

As the float began to move once more, Kara gave one final wave to the girl before turning her attention back to Cat. “Seriously though, thank you. This has probably been the best coming out party I’ve ever attended."

“This is the  _ only _ coming out party you’ve att-...” Kara clicked off her com to get Alex out of her ear.

“You’re welcome, Darling. I told you it would all be okay, didn’t I?” Cat ran her fingers gently along Kara’s exposed biceps. “And when we get home, I am going to keep showing you we’re going to be okay.”

Kara’s face blushed as she looked down smiling. “Have I told you how much I love you?”

Cat smirked. “Yes. But keep telling me.” She grabbed the loops in Kara’s leather pants and pulled her in for a kiss as the parade continued down its route.

  
  



End file.
